


The Gift

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Language, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "My Dying Day" from Hermione's POV. Short, simple.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I wish I could tell you my entire life flashed before my eyes the day I died.

 

It didn’t.

 

In those last moments before my life slipped away I wondered why it didn’t. I felt cheated somehow. I wanted to memorize it. I wanted to memorize my Mum, my Dad. Harry…Ginny…Ron…so many faces to remember. So much I wanted to say.

 

But sometimes plans have a funny way of turning on you and instead you find yourself lying on in the arms of your soulmate and unable to speak.

 

He had tried to warn me…I could see him out of the corner of my eye, his mouth open in a silent scream…his eyes wild and wide.

 

But I didn’t have time to look behind me before the blade slid across my throat.

 

The rest happened so quickly I couldn’t even tell you what happened now. All I know was I felt his arms wrap my shoulders before the earth could rush up to meet me. I couldn’t hear what he was saying to me through his choked sobs…he was screaming something. Was it my name? The roaring in my ears was beginning to fade with his voice.

 

Why was he crying? What’s wrong? I’m okay! See you silly prat…I’m okay…don’t worry so…

 

I suddenly felt the warm flow of my blood trickling through my fingers and down my neck. How long had I been grabbing my throat? Why was I bleeding?

 

It was then I realized I was going to die. It was such a simple realization. I could already feel myself beginning to fall away.

 

No!

 

No, not yet…not yet…

 

Gods, I had wanted to tell him so many things. But nothing came to me. My mind was a blank canvas as if the paint had all been washed away. Instead I looked up into his eyes, memorizing the color. Cobalt with gold specks. Funny, I never noticed the gold specks…

 

His eyes were pleading, his mouth moving silently. I felt my hand begin to slip away from my neck and I panicked, the tears wanting to come. Having your life in danger for seven years straight had made me fear death. But now, in Ron’s arms, I wasn’t afraid anymore.

 

Now I was just angry.

 

I didn’t want to leave him. Not now. I wasn’t ready yet.

 

I didn’t want to be without his touch, his lips, his laugh. His scent. His voice. His heart. What could possibly be waiting for me in the other life that would be better than Ron Weasley? My idea of eternal happiness was being wrapped in his arms and I don’t think they supplied Ron Weasley’s arms in Heaven like they did wings.

 

But it was time now…

 

No! Please….please…

 

But I watched him, silently telling him it would be okay. Silently saying I was sorry for leaving him behind. And then I silently thanked whoever it was that was looking down on me for the gift of fading away in his arms. It brought me comfort. It sent a warm flow of peace through me. It somehow made it easier…

 

My eyes began to close and with the hand that bore my wedding band, I gripped his jumper.

 

Ron…can you hear me?

 

I love you.

 

I love you.

 

Ron…


End file.
